Somente Outro Dia
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Virar tudo do avesso. Tornar o dia mais frio num verão ensolarado ou esquentar o inverno. Fazer um sorriso aparecer quando Jared estava tão cansado que parecia à beira de uma crise. Slash. Padackles Presente para Dai Pinheiro


**Título:** SOMENTE OUTRO DIA  
**Autor:** ShiryuForever94  
**Categoria:** Padackles, Slash MxM Relationship (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Actor's Fic, OneShot, Projeto Temporada Escorpiana (30 textos em 30 dias)  
**Advertências:** Menção a sexo.  
**Classificação:** R  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Virar tudo do avesso. Tornar o dia mais frio num verão ensolarado ou esquentar o inverno. Fazer um sorriso aparecer quando Jared estava tão cansado que parecia à beira de uma crise.  
**Disclaimer**: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.  
**Dedicatória:** Para Dai Pinheiro, porque sim.  
**Avisos**: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que nós, ficwriters, existimos (bom, Jensen sabe e lê wincest, mas deixa quieto). Espero que não façam a menor ideia do tanto que abusamos deles. São pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofender os atores. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. S são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade (embora em fanfiction de pessoa real seja bom ter um pouco de bom senso)

**SOMENTE OUTRO DIA  
ShiryuForever94**

Outro dia normal. Outro compromisso qualquer. Outra aparição pública com a família que deveria estar sempre feliz e ajustada.

Outro dia que poderia ser insuportável se já não estivesse treinado, acostumado e basicamente indiferente a um monte de detalhes trazidos pelo fato de que agora era um ator reconhecido nas ruas e sem muito sossego.

Não que não fosse feliz, bem longe disso, adorava a vida que tinha e tudo que tinha, mas faltava algo. Aquela peça que se encaixava e fazia todo o restante ter outro brilho.

Faltava Jensen Ackles.

Jared respeitava sua esposa, seu filho, sua família. Adorava-os, sinceramente, mas desde que ele e Jensen haviam amadurecido, se casado e separado, basicamente os sorrisos se tornaram mais profissionais e menos sentidos. Melhor explicar. Haviam se casado com suas mulheres e se separado um do outro.

A frase ficara esquisita.

Padalecki ajeitou a gravata do terno meio esquisito no corpo enorme. Era mesmo difícil arrumar algum que lhe caísse perfeitamente. Jensen sempre dizia para ele mandar fazer alguns em um bom alfaiate, mas Jared achava um pouco exagerada a ideia.

Embora fosse uma boa ideia como todas as de Ackles. Aliás, ainda não aprendera a dar nó direito na gravata e por isso o melhor amigo deixara o nó pronto, era só encaixar no pescoço e puxar...

Genevieve sabia dar nós de gravata, mas Jared sinceramente gostava da história de que Jensen fazia os dele.

Jensen fazia milhões de coisas na vida dele e com a vida dele.

Virar tudo do avesso. Tornar o dia mais frio num verão ensolarado ou esquentar o inverno. Fazer um sorriso aparecer quando Jared estava tão cansado que parecia à beira de uma crise.

Padalecki já tivera uma espécie de surto uma ou duas vezes e quando as coisas ficavam difíceis pegava o telefone e ligava para Jensen. Ouvir a voz grossa e sentir a preocupação, sentir o amor, parecia ser um ótimo remédio.

Jensen o amava tanto que parecia doer algumas vezes.

Jared também o amava, mas a vida tinha dessas coisas. Encontros e desencontros. Aproximações, separações.

Padalecki sorriu ao olhar-se no espelho e pensar que aquela gravata fora um presente de Jensen. Havia tanto do outro texano em sua vida. Eram tantos anos. Haviam morado juntos, haviam feito viagens incríveis.

Haviam se amado desesperadamente dentro de um trailer, na traseira de um carro, num banheiro de bar, numa cama de hotel, em qualquer lugar. Até mesmo num dos sets, depois das filmagens, quando todos haviam saído. Um olhar, faíscas e sexo desesperado. Não conseguia tirar as mãos de Jensen em algumas ocasiões...

Haviam se beijado todas as vezes que podiam e havia algo mais importante que o contato físico: o contato emocional.

Bastava um olhar em mais da metade das vezes. Jensen sempre sabia como ele se sentia apenas de olhar para ele. Encontravam-se sem se tocarem, conversavam sem palavras e se forçavam a continuar na rotina insana de protagonistas de um seriado com um fandom louco.

O homem muito alto jogou o cabelo para trás e pensou em quantos cortes de cabelo já tivera. Em todos eles Jensen dera opinião. Tudo bem que quando seus cabelos começaram a ficar mais longos Ackles começou a fazer piadas sobre cortes de homens e de garotinhas, mas quando se viam a sós, sentia os dedos do mais velho escorregarem por seus fios numa admiração que se materializava em sorrisos.

Apenas por conta disso Jared já cogitara nunca mais usar cabelos curtos, pois Jensen gostava dos fios mais compridos que tinha.

Não apenas para compor Samuel Winchester que ele mantinha os cabelos bem cuidados. Sorriu novamente lembrando quando sugerira voltar a cortar o cabelo mais curto para uma nova fase de seu personagem e vira a cara de enfezado que Jensen fizera. Fora nas tratativas dos contratos para a nona e décima temporadas. Ainda ouvia Jensen falando...

"Você não vai fazer isso."

A reunião com os produtores seria rápida e estava tratando do visual dos protagonistas, das roupas inclusive.

"Ora, já estou com esse cabelão há muitas temporadas. Você mesmo faz piada dentro e fora do seriado dizendo que pareço uma garota e que adoraria um par de tesouras para dar jeito nisso!" Jared segurou os cabelos, esticando-os e viu Jensen levantar feito um foguete e ficar em pé bem na frente dele com ar sério.

"Você não vai fazer isso." A voz monocórdia. O olhar. Jensen não precisava sequer altear a voz.

Jared engoliu em seco. Como aquele homem podia ser tão incrivelmente sexy e sedutor só com uma frase e um jeito de olhar. Quase agarrou-o pela camisa e beijou-o, mas não era boa ideia, não diante de metade dos produtores do seriado.

"Não cortar o cabelo de Jared, nunca." Jim Michaels anotou numa ficha enquanto dava uma risadinha cúmplice. Aqueles dois achavam que ninguém percebia?

"Ei, um dia vou ter que cortar meu cabelo! E quando eu tiver outros trabalhos? E se eu precisar viver um militar? Jensen pode ser militar das forças armadas no teatro com esse cabelo, já eu..."

"Pode ser o militar revoltado que prende o cabelo." Foi a resposta direta de Jensen que olhou com carinho para os fios dourados acastanhados de Padalecki.

"Jensen!" Padalecki começou a rir. Quão ridícula era aquela conversa?

"Eu não quero cenas sexuais demais. Beijos e amassos, tudo bem, mas ficar na cama me pegando com alguém, gostaria que evitassem." Jensen deu meia volta e foi até sua cadeira, sentando-se nela.

"Sem sexo, pelo menos não numa cama." Jim Michaels anotou novamente e observou Jared que estava de cenho franzido olhando para Jensen.

"Ué, por que isso agora, Jen? Você não é de se importar, mesmo porque tem cenas em que você nem está, como aquela da McNiven no carro escorregando a mão num efeito "titanic". Aliás, ficou bem boa a cena." Padalecki comentou olhando novamente seu contrato de mais dois anos.

"Não gosto dessas cenas. Costumam despertar ciúme e eu sei disso muito bem, não sou cego. Aliás, se os roteiristas me permitirem, sem cenas muito melosas com Castiel, também. Acho que Misha e eu já temos até fandom próprio, mas enfim... Prefiro que não exagerem e fiquem apenas com Destiel mesmo e não com... Como é o nome?" Jensen respondeu relendo algumas cláusulas.

"Alguns chamam de Cockles e outros chamam de Jensha. Bem lembrado. Hum, Jens, quem tem ciúme de suas cenas? Danneel é atriz, ela não deve ligar muito. Genevieve nem fala nada, aliás nem assiste na maioria das vezes e, quando fala é somente alguma tecnicalidade." O intérprete de Sam Winchester respondeu em segundos.

"Você fica um porre quando tenho que me pegar com alguma atriz e fica pior ainda quando tenho que ficar muito... intenso creio que seja a palavra, com Misha. Prefiro evitar a fadiga." Foi a resposta direta de Ackles.

Um silêncio barulhento na sala e Jared levantou os olhos do papel para olhar para Jensen. Os olhares se encontraram, como se um choque tivesse sido dado em Ackles assim que Padalecki olhou para ele.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns momentos. Jared arregalara os olhos como se perguntasse que droga era aquela e Jensen suspirou como se respondesse que era apenas a verdade.

Robert Singer pigarreou. "Creio que podemos resolver isso. Não queremos nossos protagonistas se estranhando nos sets."

Jared e Jensen olharam para Robert. Foi até engraçado quando as duas vozes falaram a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo.

"Nós não nos estranhamos." Os dois atores falaram até com a mesma entonação.

Novamente em seu quarto, arrumando sua gravata, Jared sorriu. Sentia falta de Jensen. Aprendera numa viagem ao Rio de Janeiro que existia uma palavra específica para tal sentimento em português. Saudade.

Quando os olhares de ambos se tornaram saudade ao invés de encontro? Talvez pudessem viajar um pouco, num pequeno intervalo de gravações ir até Whistler, de preferência no inverno. Padalecki adorava os olhos verdes de Jensen rebrilhando nas chamas da lareira.

"Já está pronto, amor?" Genevieve usava um belo vestido vinho. Tinham um jantar de caridade para ir.

"Sim, você está linda." Sorriu genuinamente. Achava-a atraente e interessante ou não teria se casado com ela, afinal.

"Você esqueceu seu telefone no quarto. Jensen ligou." Genevieve informou sem maiores emoções. Uma das coisas com a qual já se acostumara era a ligação profunda de Jared com Jensen. Nem adiantava tentar lutar contra aquilo e já desistira fazia algum tempo.

Padalecki franziu o cenho. "Ligou? Ué..." Haviam se falado nem bem fazia um dia. Será que acontecera algo?

"Vá ligar para ele, eu estarei na sala." Genevieve deu um selinho no marido e foi ver se a babá de Thomas conseguira fazer o menino dormir.

Um toque na tecla de discagem rápida e Jared ouviu a voz grave.

"Ei..."

"Ei... Que foi? Alguma novidade?" Jared perguntou de maneira tranquila.

"Nada demais. Estava pensando se não quer ir para Whistler semana que vem." Um silêncio curto. "Sinto sua falta." Jensen disse sem rodeios. Não eram mais garotinhos apaixonados, não precisavam de subterfúgios e nem de meias palavras.

"Cara... Eu estava pensando justamente nisso. E em outras coisas sobre nós." Jared respondeu ajeitando o cabelo. A sintonia de ambos era algo quase impossível de acreditar.

"Outras coisas?"

"Nada demais. Depois eu te conto. Tenho o tal jantar de arrecadação de fundos. Vou falar com o pessoal da produção. Que tal segunda e terça de folga? Podemos viajar domingo à noite, logo que chegarmos a Vancouver."

"Será que conseguiremos uma folga? A agenda anda apertada. Nem perguntei se tem planos com sua família." Jensen falava pausadamente. Amava Jay, mas sabia muito bem que as escolhas que tinham feito tinham lá seu preço.

"Desde que eu tive aquele ataque durante as gravações de Changing Channels que entramos num bom acordo quanto a isso. Se o desgaste estiver muito grande, basta falar e conseguimos nossas folgas, mesmo porque nunca pedimos nada demais, apenas um tempo, que não dura mais que dois ou três dias, Jensen. Se quer saber, estou enlouquecendo pensando em você desde que fui tomar banho. Também sinto sua falta e dependo de estar com você um pouco, a sós, para recobrar minha total alegria de viver. Se era o que gostaria de ouvir, não sei, mas eu..."

"Você é uma luz na minha vida e eu te amo demais." Jensen interrompeu o outro com um sorriso cantando na voz que agora era aveludada.

"Faça suas malas então. Vamos viajar juntos. Dois dias inteiros. Preciso ir." Jared nem fez caso de se preocupar em terminar seu pensamento. Não precisava.

"Aproveite seu jantar. Ligo amanhã."

"Jensen..." Jared suspirou ao telefone.

"Que foi?" Um timbre ainda mais grave, mais doce.

"É só que... Você é especial demais. Não sei como eu seria feliz sem você. Só isso." Padalecki corou levemente. Sentiu-se um garoto e não um homem feito.

Jensen riu do outro lado da linha.

"Eu adoro quando você ri. E quando geme... Quando chama meu nome, quando puxa ar, desesperadamente, agarrado em mim. Cara, como sinto sua falta." Jared parecia que não ia conseguir encerrar a ligação.

"Jared, está na hora, vamos?" A voz de Genevieve ecoou pelo ambiente e Padalecki suspirou.

"Como eu disse, ligo amanhã. Tchau." Jensen simplesmente desligou. Não precisavam lá de mimos e frescuras.

Jared riu olhando a foto de Jensen que ilustrava as chamadas que recebia dele e lembrou-se de algo. Mandou uma mensagem de texto. "Também te amo, cara. Muito."

Em sua casa, Jensen apenas sorriu, feliz. Amava e era amado. Era somente outro dia comum, mas que valia muito, pois todos os dias em que Jared estava em sua vida eram presentes especiais.


End file.
